Student Exchange Program
by Insipid Inane
Summary: sasusaku- "Mr Uchiha, was it? Well, tell me a little bit about yourself." "Hn". "It is set then, Drama Club it is." Time stood still until the words sink in and processed by everyone's brain. "What!"
1. Chapter 1

**Student Exchange Program...**

Chapter one

_The mystery trip_

* * *

"Kring…!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh… shut the damned bell…" Ino muttered as she made her way to her class.

'I hope Kakashi-sensei is gonna be fashionably late , I still got the feeling I am so late today. And it's all that pretty boy's fault.' She thought as she goes on.

'Almost there..

"Thump!!"

What the-

"Watch where you're going," the brown haired girl said, coldly. That sent a shiver to run down her spine. Her eyes just wander around on the figure that she has just bump into.

"She's weird," Ino muttered to herself before entering the door to painsville.

' Great… walking right next to me is none other the cause I am late today, and the day before and so on-The pretty boy.'

" Oh, nice of you two to join us today. What are you two love birds excuses this time?"He asked lazily.

'Man, how come he came earlier than us today? Sheesh .. thank you Uchiha, now I'm gonna have to make up an excuse.' Ino continue on talking to herself.

"I am asking you two again, why are you two late, again? Answer me or I have to send you two to detention." He said coldly.

" Well, Kakashi-sensei, I umm.. Aa… here's the story… my cat.. um.. just.. recently died.. that's right. It just died. So I have to make a funeral and buried it my backyard. So I am feeling a little bit sad," Ino said while trying hold down the laughter that's exploding in her stomach.

"Oh, my condolences." He said mockingly.

"What a very sad excuse. Uchiha, what's yours?"

With no hesitation he answered " I killed the cat."

'Nice, we got a murderer in our class' -he said to himself before continuing with the class.

Still, he told the two late comers to take their seats. Nevertheless, he still wants to torture them, so he had them right an essay. That is, Ino had to write an essay on 'Why school is more important than a dead cat' while Sasuke is on 'Why I shouldn't kill cats.'

"Ok. I'll continue on to where I had stopped. As I was saying today I am not going to teach you all anything." Everybody's crown had just turn upside down except for the Uchiha. He just raised an eyebrow in respond.

"I am not done. You're all going to have a small test. No worries. All eleventh grade students are having this. There's a catch though. Whoever gets into the top 8 students will be going on a mystery trip that will later be revealed on the day your test results come out."

Everybody's jaw just dropped as seeing him even saying or talking that much. For them, that's a lot coming from his mouth. He usually just read his stupid book and told the rest of the students to read the textbook.

And so the torture begins.

* * *

"Kring!!"

"Schools over for today, how troublesome,"Shikamaru said lazily as he walk along with his friends.

" Man was that test hard or what? I think Kakashi-sensei just want to torture us. Did you see how he grinned at us throughout the exam?" Naruto said with just one breath.

'Obviously he's worrying too much about the exam,' Sasuke thought.

"You talk too much, dobe. And it's just you." Sasuke said with the ' I'm in no mood, dobe' mood.

"What?!". Sheesh, he's just no fun to talk with Naruto grunted.

" Hey you guys… wait up!!!" A voice came from their back.

'Wait..I knew that voice Shikamaru groaned. Here comes the yapping'. Kami-sama help us.

"Hey you guys.. what's up?" Ino asked the three boys in front of her.

'The five friends usually walk back home together. It's like a routine. That includes the loud-mouthed Naruto, the always lazy Shikamaru, the always too cool for anybody Sasuke, the very shy Hinata and the 'always yapping and talking' as Shikamaru always calls her, Ino.'

Back with the story….

They just ignore her and continue on with their walking and not even showing any expression towards her.

Ino hate it when people don't pay attention to her.

Hinata's turn.

" Hey.. w-w-hat do you g-g-uys think about th-th-the test?" Hinata trying to change the mood that's clouding the area.

"Hn" –Sasuke

" Troublesome " –Shikamaru

" Torturing" –Naruto

"Do y-y-you think y-y-you'll be in the top 8 st-st-students?" Hinata does not want the conversations to die out.

" Nope " – Sasuke

" Not couting on it " –Shikamaru

" I am so gonna ace it, believe it! " –as Naruto is saying this, everybody stopped and took a millisecond look at him before they continued on with their 'walk of the silence'.

'Man, my friends are really weird'- Naruto thought for a moment before walking along with them.

" Hey, today no training right?" Ino asked just for sure.

They just stared at her with the 'She's kidding right' face.

_-Just for information, they are half-time ninja, half-time student._

_That means during the morning they go to school, after school they will have ninjas training. But for this day their sensei called off the training._

**

* * *

**

**A few days later…**

" Alright class. As we all know, a few days ago you have all taken a test. Today the results will come out and I hope everyone will be satisfied with what they have achieved. The rest that didn't make it, maybe next time. The results will be clipped on the notice board across the cafeteria. Now open the books that I gave you and read chapter 7 till chapter 15. Then make a summary of it and hand it over to me tomorrow first thing in the morning. You can all start now."

-All the students in the class sweat dropped, including Sasuke.-

" I'm in the list!!!" Naruto shouted as if he just won a free life time supply of ramens.

**At Ino…**

'I thought I heard Naruto's screaming. Nah.. I'm delusional, great!'

**Back at Naruto…**

" I knew I can do it. Oi teme, look. Your name is in the list too. And your stupid girlfriend.. 'wait, if she's stupid, there's no way she could have gotten into the list.' Hey, Ino has a brain!, There's Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji.., Tenten… and Irune…? Who the heck are they?" Naruto said with a puzzled face.

"Pardon."

'What? Who is this couple?' Naruto thought for a moment.

The said couple just walk in front of them and look at the list. Then, their lips formed a little smirk and just left.

Naruto and Sasuke both just shrugged their heads and went home to prepare all their belongings for the trip.

In Sasuke's mind 'Student Exchange Programme eh.. this will be fun' Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face.

**

* * *

**

**At Sasuke's house..**

" I'm home." Sasuke says exhaustedly. He threw himself onto a couch and just stared at the ceiling.

' Where are they? They usually are at home at this time. And she's supposed to have prepared me my meal. Ah.. I gonna have to wait awhile for the tomato salad and juice.'

Sasuke was now on his way to the stairs when suddenly he saw his parent's room slightly opened.

' Stange, it's not like them to left if unclosed and unlocked.'

Sasuke made his way to his parent's room and venture inside it.

' Man, what a mess. Maybe this is why they never and I repeat never let anyone be inside here.'

Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he saw something a bit out of place there. He walks towards it and picked it up.

'What is this thing doing in here?' he asked himself, his eyes never left the object that he is now holding in his hand.

Again he asked with a confused face 'What is this thing doing in here?'

* * *

**to those who got it confused, this is not a sasuxino fanfic. at first ino is with sasuke but after they went into a student exchange program, then will everything change. i mean everything. so, keep waiting for the next chapter. please r&r cause this is my first fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't have the power to own anything!!!!!!!!! Gah... I'm juz kiddin' cause I own this storyline excluding the characters...

P/S- Hey... If u see a blue button down at the end of this chapter, try hitting it... Then tell me what happen... Yeah it's full of mystery... It only says 'review', weird right???!

-

~**UOU**~

If you can keep your head when all about you

Are losing theirs and blaming it on you;

If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,

But make allowance for their doubting too;

If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,

Or been lied about don't deal in lies,

Or being hated don't give way to hating,

And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise; -

-

* * *

-

Broken memories

-

* * *

"Ino!!"

"Yes ma! I'm coming, I'm coming. You know you don't have to shout right?!" Ino said while trying to skip down the flight of stairs.

"Ino honey, if I didn't shout, you would still be having you little 'nap'. Plus, the bus that's gonna send you to school is gonna arrive in a couple of minutes. If you can't make it there quickly, they won't wait for you."

"Who says so? I'm one of their most important students. Their prized kid."

"That may be so, but still you're not the only one. Don't forget if you miss it, you're gonna have to survive for a whole month without Sasuke and your gang."

"Mom, you're right." Ino gasp in realization. "I gotta go now. Bye, mom. I'll miss you. I'll call you when I get there, kay." Ino said while dashing through the kitchen not forgetting to land a kiss on her mother's cheek and grabbing her suitcases. (Did I say suitcases, I mean suitcases.)

**From inside of Ino's house you can hear somebody's shouting outside**...

"Argh!!"

"These stupid suitcases. I'm supposed to hate you right now but please just once work with me now, please...!"

'Honk! Honk!'

Ino turned around only to find somebody honking in her face.

"What the-"

"I-Ino, want t-to hitch a r-r-ride with me?" a small, timid girl said from behind a black window shield.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you're around! I'm officially declaring that this is one of my worst days ever. I just broke a fingernail and-

"Ino..."

"- my suitcases are giving me troubles with a capital T and -

"Ino…"

"- my bus left me and…"

"Ino…"

-oh no, I even forgot to wear perfumes..."

"Ino! Can you please just shut it and get in here." The white-eyed Hyuuga said in a stern voice.

(A full sentence with not one stuttering syllable that is something you really don't want to hear from Hinata. Only if she's in a really worsest (that's not even a word-congratulate myself for inventing such words) baddest mood. Keep in mind, '_Bloody Killer Aura'-BKA-BAKA_)

Obviously Ino haven't realized her mistake and continue on being the innocent one.

"Hi-na-ta," Ino said in a stunned voice "I have had enough troubles with all my suitcases and my broken fingernail and I don't need you to add up to the list."

This time Hinata looks as if she's going to erupt and leaving Ino behind.

"Just get in here." A calm, monotone voice was heard.

'_Whose sexy voice was that?_' Ino thought to herself before her gaze fell onto a masculine face teenager.

"Well, hello there. And who might you be?" she asked in a cute, shy voice.

The masculine boy muttered bluntly not caring to answer her earlier questions, "Unless you really want to miss the trip, be my** first** guest."

Ino scoff before she heading down to the silver shining limo that's blinding her. "Humph..." was the only sound heard as the blond enter the big, shining limo. The chauffeur had to suffer a little because of the suitcases before he can continue on with his job.(actually it's just two suitcases but if it was Ino's you might want to rethink about it)

Hinata who's anger had just subsided quickly return to her earlier self. Smiling sweetly she quickly told the driver to drive to their earlier destination that they were heading.

* * *

As soon as the limo dropped them off at the main entrance of their school's gate, there were already students gathering under the oak tree near the entrance. They were just simply waiting for the bus to come while enjoying the cool breeze of morning air before they suffocate in the bus later, or so some say. All the participants were already there, making them the last ones to arrive. They really had to be thankful that the bus hadn't come yet.

Hinata who seems a little bored at that time try to fill them in by observing the people that are also smart and lucky enough to be in the program.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Alright, there should be only eight of us in this program, half boys half girls, two escort teachers, a man with grey hair and a mas- wait, that's Mr. Kakashi and a woman name Coco.. Wait... It's Anko. Alright in the brochure it is stated that the boys are Sasuke…."

Her eyes went wild searching for his sight. Ah... up in the tree, leaning against the tree trunk while trying to get a nap.

"…then Naruto..." a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks before she continues on with her observation.

This time her eyes don't need to search wildly, for earlier when she has just arrived at the school gate the first figure she landed her gaze on was the orange blob. Still, she had to make sure he's still alive. Yup as expected, still is _arguing with the tree... _Thelast part was barely heard and almost a whisper.

Hinata shrugged her thoughts off and proceed with the next boy...

"…Shikamaru…"

Well this one is easy... he's lying on the grass while watching the moving clouds. But no one could blame him though, today is a very breezy and cloudy not to mention nice day. As some say, 'nice weather we're having today, ay '

The last one for the boy's side is-

"..Neji..."

Hinata turned around only to have to face a ….

…girl she doesn't even know.

"Sorry for the sudden interference. It's just that I have long notice that since you arrived earlier you haven't move from this spot." The girl then continues... "I then saw from afar that you are talking to yourself and I watch your lips movement. I'm neither a pervert nor a lesbian; it's just that I love observing people. And from there I found out that you are mouthing the names of the boys."

The girl stops to breathe in first and then asked… "So, is my guess correct?"

"You h-hit the n-nail r-right on the h-head," Hinata answered.

Minutes passed and only silence can be heard amongst them.

"Well I guess I'll take my leave now. See you some other time soon, Hinata," the girl eyes now tearing its eyes away from the ground to the mentioned girl.

Hinata stare at the dark ebony-blueish girl.

"How do you know my name?" a sudden outburst from the white-eyed Hyuuga, as she is a little bit confused on how she knew her name, and she herself is not even stuttering.

'_Maybe I've met her before, or… spoke to her maybe?_' she continues on with her train of thoughts.

While the white Hyuuga was too caught up with her thought the girl answered her earlier question.

While she put on a small and reassuring smile, she answered "Well Hinata, how could the students not know about you and your gang? Your gangs which consist of almost the majority of the participants that's going through this program- geniuses, fashionista, knucklehead-which will never stop on lighten the mood, next to a god-like person, and also you, an heiress." She said that in a cool and calm mode like it was the obvious thing and crazy to not know.

Hinata is still dazzled by her explanation. How did she know all of that? Even more… who is she? 'I think…seems to know her... somewhere... who is… -

"Hinata? Have you landed on Jupiter yet?" the five feet four asked Hinata while humoring herself in that way.

"Huh... what did you say?"

"Ah… nothing, come on. Don't want us to miss the trip now, don't we?"

'What does she means by that?'

Her train of thought stopped abruptly as she sees that all the participants are nowhere to be seen.

"Hinata!!! Come on. The bus is leaving and I assure you that the bus ain't waiting for anyone."

The loudmouth blonde yell at her white-eyed friend as she stood there dumb fully still not knowing what had happened. '_Ino?'_

She looked past Ino and saw a bus. '_Hey... what's it doing her…-_

Oh my goodness... she said rushing to the long almost ready to go vehicle, pulling her luggage carefully and gently but still going at a fast pace. Still in a lady-like mannered, just like what she was taught to.

And the ebony-blue girl is nowhere in sight.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Alright, I want all of you to listen up. I will shortly brief you on the little program that we're participating in this so called 'Student Exchange Program.'"

'Why did she have to make it sound so frightening?' a certain knucklehead thought.

"Alright you embecile-

'Twack'

"Ouch… alright… you maggots-

'Twack' 'Poing'-

"Ouch… argh… alright just listen up and listen well. I will not repeat this twice…"

"You just did…"said a certain blonde.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did the listen part," he retorted back.

"No I meant the ones after that not before it."

"No you didn't."

"Oh.. you –

'Poing'

"Who the mother fricken' zone threw this?" anger boiling out from the coco, I mean Anko.

"Oops, my bad. **Get on with it**," said Kakashi with much venom in his voice.

After glaring holes through the lazy teacher's head she then continued, "You are all going to a school as an exchange student."

"What?! We're going as exchange students. Do you hear that teme we're.."

'Poing'

"Ouch teme, that hurts."

"Shut up dobe. Not so loud."

"You will be going to stay there for at least four weeks or maybe one month."

"Baka, 4 weeks are one month," muttered a lazy bum behind her.

She stiffened but still continued, "You will each be given a club in which you will have to at least participate in one of their many activities that they held. You will be guided by an assistant there. Your guide will explain what to and not to do there. Also after the period is over you will be given an evaluation and points and this will help you as an extra credit, all literally will depend under the supervision by your partner. If you have anything else to ask feel free to store it in your mind until we get there. You can ask the student welcoming committee or who is in charge of your program later."

It was then continued by the lazy Kakashi, "Once you get there, you will be again shortly brief and then they will assign you to your designated places. Other information will be added during the short briefing there. Any question?"

"No? **Good."**

"You are all free to do whatever that you like to, like I care."

* * *

"Tell me, what struck you earlier?"

"Wh-what are y-you –t-talking ab-out?" not seeing through the question.

"Hina-chan, at school, you were just standing there steadily, unmoving and not even noticing the bus that had arrived, earlier that is. Something must have happened? Come on, spill."

'Ino and her choice of word. Yup put them together and what do you get…'

Moment of ooc-ness 0_o' Hinata-

_-I accidently spill inodine, sorry-_

_-I hate ino's spilling. It's like an essay written by her.-_

_-My, my, spill inoying as ever.-_

_Wow that's interesting, inoying, annoying ino._

'_I sometimes amaze myself unexpectedly. How do I do it?'_

"Hina-chan... you weren't listening to me, _**again**_. Now tell me."

"Oh... it w-was n-n-nothing..."

"Hina-chan... you yourself know how bad you are at lying, plus the stuttering."

"I j-just… spaced o-out a lit-tle. No-thing to w-worry." She gave a wary smile before her mind wander to the earlier talk.., '_Who actually is the girl'_… before she realized that…

'_I didn't even ask for her name!'_

* * *

As chitter chatters could be heard less now amongst them, one particular kid is too preoccupied in his visits down memory lane. All this while his best friend is too busy drowning in his own dreamy Lala Land, besides him.

_-_

_-_

"_Sasu-chan… let's go now," The little petite girl whine at the particular kid. "We're gonna be late," She carries on._

"_Aaa…- in a thinking state- …hah... I'm better than you!" She tries her luck. Well at least she tried._

_The particular boy didn't even budge let alone flip._

"_Hey, I always heard that Uchihas are slowpoke but never knew that I would see the evident flash before my eyes." From far away you could see the outline of a young boy, pretty good looking but weren't that of a meanie than he really sounds like. He stood there; a grin adorned his face, plastered to their satisfaction. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke, a slowpoke. I can already imagine the horror of it." He is still standing there steadily in a calm posture as if waiting for the said boy to jump at him (humph, men and their alter egos)_

_Footsteps can be heard thumping loudly and getting faster by the second._

_Thump…_

_Thump, thump…_

_Thump, thump, thump…_

_The little girl watch from afar as the two kept staring at each other, one trying to kill the other one with a glare, the other one eyeing the figure that any second would have tackle him to the ground, with a spark of amusement dancing in his eyes._

'**How immature'**_ she thought._

'_**Yeah, said the girl who just whine and sulk like a small little puppy'**__. The inner commented back as the outer pout in resentment. _

'**A cute, little puppy to be exact'**_she retorted back. As she was busy battling out with her inner part, a pretty loud thump can be heard just ahead of her._

"_You guys..."_

_The said guys just keep on rolling and kicking each other up, but deep inside she knows that they're just letting it all out, the joy of not seeing each other for so long- literally it's just one week- but still the best of buds can't be kept from each away that long, right?_

_Her eyes lit up as she watched her best friends keep beating-more like tackling- the sense out of themselves._

"_What a scene. If only I could snap a picture of it. Ow... how blackmail will taste sweet," said the petite girl, pouting._

'_Snap!'_

"_I firmly agree with you," said a jet black-haired girl now settling herself beside the petite girl, all the while her hands twiddling the camera that she has been holding, carefully of course not to break it. It's clearly not hers. What do you expect, a seven year old buying a very expensive camera? But obviously she sounds cleverer than what her age portrays._

_The petite one spoke first, "If they don't stop it right now, they're gonna get into a lot of trouble when their mommies sees the dirt covering them now."_

_The girl beside her responded calmly, "Wait, I know how to handle this." The jet black haired girl disappeared before reappeared again with a bucket full of cold waters. How she gets them, nobody knows._

'_Splash!'_

_By now you can clearly see that the method had worked but soon BaKA- Bloody Killer Aura- can be felt engulfing the area and mood between them._

"_Who the idiot of a culprit splash-_

"_Pour…"_

"_Hn –pour cold water over us?" his eyes flickered murderously searching for the culprit who did it._

"_Little brother, don't use big word," A boy, looking like the said boy he had addressed earlier, only appeared to be much older than him, said in an amused voice, basically trying to tease him of the really wet situation._

"_Why you aniki…" and he stops before asking, "Aniki, what are you doing here?" confusion written all over his face._

"_Well, I'm just merely accompanying my little raven here."_

_The said girl just flash a small smile before sending the two now soaked kids an innocent smile._

"_Playing around is not going to get you any closer to beating me." The older of the two Uchiha spoke._

_The smaller of the two replied, "Who even says that I want to beat you?" the boy retorted back as if stating a fact._

"_You guys are just so immature sometimes. I don't know how I managed to deal with two rascals let alone to include him," she said as she points her finger towards the taller figure just standing across from her. _

"_Yeah you guys are immature excluding my part that is," agreed a boy that had just wrestled with the Uchiha not a while ago._

"_Yeah… said the boy who just not a minute ago roll in mud," the Uchiha retorted back. _

_How headstrong can these two be?_

_As to release the tension that's engulfing the area as none of them want to back out or surrender from the glaring contest, the petite girl chanted happily, "Hey let's play hide and seek."_

"_Oh... oh... I want to play, pick me," chanted a boy, basically happy that they're going to play one of his most favorite game._

_While the other boy is thinking of where he is going to find the perfect hiding place, the other one said, "I don't play __**SILLY. GAME. **__Yeah, and I thought the twins of…-_

Shock written all over his face of being shaking roughly awaken him from the little slumber. It annoyed him to bits that his best friend could have just shaken him lightly or just gives him a little nudge or a small pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, we're here!" the blond chanted in a high pitch way that it awaken almost all the occupants of the bus. The worst part of it was seeing a grumpy Ino.

"You are already dead if I haven't just woken up. By then you are already a dead meat," yelled a very grumpy and irritated Ino.

'What a happy speech' Naruto thought to himself before ranting about how he's starving and will have to boost his energy by eating at least five cups of ramen.

The students move in a slow pace stating that there is nothing to be hurrying about. That is until they got yell at by the woman in red, aka Miss Anko. Grabbing their bags, the students scurry down the bus and gather around at the place that they were told to during their little briefing.

* * *

Sasuke p.o.v.

From afar you can see, no, understand why its slogan is 'The promising school of tomorrow'. 'Che, what a bunch of craps.' Thinking they're the best of school there is.' He himself had done a little research and found out many things about this high and mighty school. This school is well known for its co-curricular activities and high achievement in many competitions. In short, it's a very prestigious school. He also learnt that it also was given nicknames, pathetic nicknames-desert, paradise, ecstasy, all bullshit.

The clubs, you can't even imagine it, quote-'_They are of unimaginable, unbelievable, and you might even think it's even impossible that they even exist_._ The student body is ridiculously remarkable _'-reviewed by Farlorn Girl 825, column 22, paragraph 6, line 4. But of course he wouldn't believe it for now. He needs to see the evident with his own two eyes. You can't really fall for these rumors just because someone wrote them.

Rumors aren't always accurate.

* * *

The students gathered in the designated area that they had been told earlier, to be briefed shortly and go to a place they have to start calling from now, home.

"Hey teme, are you even listening?" ask the blonde-headed Naruto to his best friend besides him, bringing Sasuke back to reality and away from his train of thoughts.

"What?!" he answered, obviously frustrated from the little incident that had occurred earlier.

"The welcoming committee… or what they called them… is hereee….," he said, in a whispery way, though it just sounded even louder than it was supposed to, plus the spit.

That got his attention as he jerk his head up and observe a group of people that's heading towards where he and all the other kids are gathering at. Well maybe the rumors aren't just rumors. From the way they dressed they really looked like those high and mighty student. Their uniforms are a bit unique to say the least.

"Alright everybody, pay attention, please. The welcoming committee is here already. They will not explain twice of what they are about to explain. So just pay attention, please," order Miss Anko as she stared, eyes boring through the knucklehead's head, hoping that the blond-headed Naruto will stop his nuisance. But no one can blame him if he wants to jump up and down and not stop blabbering about ramen, because well he is just being Naruto, the blond-headed, knuckleheaded, best buddy of an Uchiha.

The group of four people stops just a few feet from their group. If the sight of them gathering in front of the school is being compared unnecessarily with the welcoming committee, they will look like the bad guys over there. Still, he is not bothered by their attire, as it is not to his liking. Uchihas do not get impress easily.

But this time, maybe he will get the taste of it, just a little bit.

Again at the thought of their attire do make them look well-mannered and rich, not forgetting innocent. That may be true, but what lies behind this school that really intrigues him?

Well, that is what he intended to find out.

* * *

Unknown to him, someone else are watching him, silently as a predator, watching and waiting for the right moment to catch its prey. All his movements are being watch, but that's not all. To first get to its prey, they must first throw in the baits. This is what they have been waiting for, and the time has come for them to start their little hunt.

And as if they are all thinking the same thing, they muttered in unison…

-

-

-

_-Let the game __**finally **__begins…_

At last, the second chappie of this story. Sorry for the tardiness of me updating it. No excuses. Well, if there's anyone who could guess the title of the poem at the beginning of this story, try to submit me your answer. Maybe I'll try to give you a… I'll think about it first. But I'll be sure to give you something. Remember review as always.


End file.
